The Kakó Force
The Kakó Force is an inter-universal organization of chaos-causing operatives led by the god Kakó. Operatives, acting like pirates, are teleported to different locations throughout the multiverse to upset established order, often involving pillaging, murder, and sometimes genocide. Members of the Force are granted partial immortality, meaning they won't die of natural causes. Known Operatives The following is a list of members of the Kakó Force: *Kakó- Kakó is the founder and the leader of the Kakó Force, assigning missions to operatives and occasionally lending his godly power to them. He is not always present as he is occasionally sealed within a magic lamp. At times such as these, a clone of himself that he creates leads the Force. *Canon- Canon was the latest member to join, as well as being the last one to have released Kakó from the magic lamp. He has special privileges within the organization, and is generally seen as either the highest of the lower ranks or the lowest of the elites. *Vegeta- This Vegeta is a higher ranking member of the organization, though his loyalties have been deemed questionable. From a universe where Frieza was much stronger than the main timeline, he never rebelled and eventually even achieved the level of Super Saiyan, though it paled in comparison to Frieza. He currently acts as both a member of the PTO and the Force. *Bibidi Babidi Buu- Bibidi Babidi Buu is a Majin that resulted from Kid Buu absorbing first his master Bibidi, then later Bibidi's clone, Babidi. This incarnation has also absorbed all of the Kais of his universe, plunging it into chaos. After being recruited by Kakó, he became an elite of the organization. *Governor Octavius Phoenix- Octavius, unlike many other operatives, is not renowned for his strength. Rather, he was a famously influential yet equally corrupt politician on his home planet. Eventually, though, his infamy led to a coup d'etat which caused him to evacuate his planet. He was then met by Kakó and became one of the highest ranking operatives. *Broly- A Broly that hailed from a universe where he and his late father Paragus were the only survivors of the destruction of Planet Vegeta. As Broly grows up he gains his Legendary Super Saiyan powers and kills his father. He goes on to destroy many planets in a rampage, gaining the attention of Frieza, whom he kills. He later destroys much of the universe without any Z-Fighters to stop him, even eventually defeating Majin Buu. Organization History The Kakó Force was started by the god Kakó over ten millennia prior to Age 737 (of Universe 7) in order to provide a way to instill chaos across the multiverse whenever the god was trapped within his magic lamp. The first version of the Force was a group of specialized Majins created by him and unleashed across many universes. While the Majins easily instilled chaos via destruction wherever they went, they were deemed to be too destructive by Kakó, who feared that they would attract too much attention from the other gods. He thus destroyed all but one of them himself, the last one being sent into hibernation and only to awaken when Kakó was trapped within the lamp (making this Majin, thus, a temporary leader of the Kakó Force). Prior to this Majin's hibernation, however, he sent him about the multiverse to find anyone willing to bear the torch of chaos. These first beings would thus become members of the Kakó Force. Soon after these members began their missions across the multiverse, Kakó himself was confronted and re-confined back to his magic lamp by the hero Olibu while Kakó was on the planet Earth of Universe 7. This began the sleeping Majin's, named Tzíni, sporadic reign as leader of the Kakó Force. Trivia *The Kakó Force draws partial inspiration from organizations such as the Green Lantern Corp. and Sinestro Corp. from the DC Universe. Category:Gozon Category:Organization Category:Army Category:Group of Characters